Back to Stay Forever
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Couples finally get married and things settle down. Everyone is happy-but is it really everyone? Some people just can't go down without a beating! Squeal to The truth of nakama
1. Hell is a mixture of pink and white

~Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and it's characters! I only own this story and plot :3 ~

~A/N: Hey guys, it's the long awaited squeal of the truth of Nakama! It's been super long since I promised this story, so please forgive me! I don't know if I have lost my 'feel' for this story, so the mood may be slightly off, since I've been writing other stories. Still, hope you like it!

If you have not read The truth of nakama, I suggest you read it first, to understand it and it should make more sense. s/8702477/1/The-truth-of-nakama~

~Normal POV~

"Yo, Rouge! It's been ages; the day is finally here!" Sting laughed and pumped his fist into the air, his blonde hair flying slightly. "Sting, don't mess up your hair!" his fiancé hurrying down the hall to adjust his hair, her white dress flying astray. She was wearing a simple, strapless white dress with a grey fashionable belt hanging loosely by her waist. Her dress was extremely simple-there were no designs; it was only one piece of long silk which flowed to the floor. Her golden hair was left tumbling down her pale shoulders and her blue eyes shone as she laid her eyes on her husband-to-be. "Geez, now you've made it so messy," she fussed. "But I want it to stay messy forever so that you can fix my hair…so I can hold you close forever," he pouted, suddenly drawing her close and kissing her on her lips as Rouge watched them, on the edge of bursting into laughter until his fiancé walked in and clasped his hand. "What's so funny Rouge?" she asked her eyes earnest. He shook his head and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. He gently pushed some hair behind her ear, bringing out her ruby red eyes. She was wearing a light blue mini-dress with a transparent shawl wrapped her delicate shoulders.

"You know, this is all because of Rouge," Sting suddenly complained, glaring slightly at his friend. "Oh yeah? Then why didn't you get married first?" Rouge shot back, still intoxicated by his future wife. A vein popped in Sting's head as Lucy smacked him roughly on his arm, causing him to yelp slightly. "Sting! Be nice," she sighed as he went in close, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Aw come on guys, get a room or something!" Levy laughed as she walked in with Gajeel, Jellal and Erza, whose face was having a full-blown war with her hair. Lucy grinned widely as she embraced her friends, having broken away from the kiss. Behind, Rouge was attempting to silence his giggles at his rejected friend. Levy was wearing a long sleeved mini pale orange dress with a delicate silver belt hanging at her waist. Erza was wearing a white dress which showed off her strong back and stopped at her knees. A white cloth was tied to her waist, showing off her slim figure.

Sting rolled his eyes as Lucy blushed deeply, smacking him on his arm. "Come on, we need to find the others!" The others laughed as they followed a Sting who was being dragged by Lucy. Today, indeed, was the best day of their life.

"Lucy! You look so nice; Sting may just eat you tonight~!" Mira sang, deepening the blush on Lucy's face, who shared it with her fiancé. "Oh yeah? Laxus is known as a monster in many ways you know," Lucy nudged her friend, her eyes straying to the said man. Finally, Mirajane blushed many shades of red. "L-Lu-chan! I was kidding, you know!" she whined, attracting the attention of her lover. "Hm? Why are you blushing so hard Mira?" he said, his breath tickling her ear, which caused her to jump. The girls all exchanged looks as they roared into rather unfeminine laughter.

"Come on; we'll better get going…!" Lucy managed to gasp out, her face turning a fast shade of red. A blush quickly grew across Mira's face as she stepped out of her lover's embrace and stormed away, leaving the former confused.

~A few minutes later~

"Do you wish to become man and wife?" Makarov asked the large group of couples who was standing before him; all his children. Large tears were already forming in his eyes as the couples nodded, sharing large smiles. "N-now you may kiss the bride…WAHHHHHHHH!" he sniffed even louder before bursting into a waterfall of tears, spraying everyone who was standing nearby. All the guilds present laughed heartily as others got a rather salty bath.

"Looks like it's finally approved, eh?" Sting whispered to his wife, who drew him close and snuggled up to him, breathing in his familiar scent. "Mm…it feels so good. Nothing could ruin this day," her chiming laughter rang out softly within the noisy hall, only heard by the man before her. Scoping her up in his arms, her carried her bridal style and kissed her passionately on the lips.

~After that~

The couples were met and greeted with cheers and occasionally, a glass rose in admiration. Lucy watched the crowd, her eyes sweeping for the sight of pink hair. "What's up? Looking for _him?" _he nudged her gently. She nodded, biting her lip gently. "Yeah-I'm scared he couldn't take the blow…his mate is in prison for life, after all," she sighed as Gray and Juvia waltzed past them, hand in hand. "He should be OK-he's one tough guy after all. I mean, he must be OK…" he trailed off as Juvia clasped his hands in hers, her eyes sparking like diamonds. "Gray-sama is amazing! Juvia is so lucky to be with Gray-sama!" the water mage excitedly spurred, Gray laughing gently.

"Lucy…?" a small voice appeared behind them. The large crowd seemed to have all heard, as they froze and turned around slowly, their mouths agape. Before them stood the pink-haired fire mage who had disappeared, supposedly visiting his wife.

Sting let out a low growl and stepped protectively in front of Lucy, who easily shoved him away. Her heels clicked the pavement as bodies of people parted to make a long, straight path for her. "Yes, Natsu? You are not welcome here, you know that very well," she tilted her head slightly, her action innocent but voice dripping with deadly poison. "It's just that…I…Lisanna…" he stuttered, his voice shaking. The crowd shook their heads and whispered; Sabertooth and Fairy Tail both stood alongside each other, behind Lucy, silently supporting her. "Say it. Before I throw your sorry ass out of the building," Lucy snapped, all innocence and politeness gone.

"You see Lucy…Lisanna's pregnant…and I want, no, need you to help me."

~End of chapter one~

HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK AGES. Sorry people-the moment I started I could not think of anything to go on, so this chapter is basically crap. Yep, crap. I'll try to update ASAP, but mid years are around the corner (next next week, le gasp) and yeah. I'm typing this during my resting time.

Anyway, I'm reallllly grateful to those who have been reading The truth of nakama. I didn't expect it to really…live for so long. Others die off pretty quickly. Yeah…anyway, I hope you like this! Second chapter shall be more suspenseful; hopefully I can get the 'feel' back for this story, like the previous one. Thanks for reading!


	2. Things lost and gained

~Review replies~

Lucyheartfilla: Hahaha, yes. Sadly. But things will take a turn for the worst. Many people…requested…a bad end for Lisanna, which I loved.

Eeveexme: Hahaha, thanks! Eh, the wedding part I was stumped, that's why I took so long to publish the story… TT^TT Still feel the wedding part is crap.

Madeline-chan09: Sure will! Holidays are coming soon (after exams, which is like, right now) so I can write more…already made time for writing!

Celestial-Mage231: Yes, pregnant! With a bad start. :D

A fAIRY tAIL LOVER: Eeps, really? The wedding part was very…rough, I still feel. Your name is awesome, but super hard to spell. GAH.

Guest: Thankies~

Mystique0831: Hey~ I'm back after some time~ Blame exams. XD Ongoing though. Wait for a week before the end of this month for me to complete my exams! HAHAHAHA OMG I STILL LOVE YOU SO MUCH. You are NOT a bitch; hell, I also don't want one for her! Sooooooo it's bad. :D Don't really wanna spill much, but she goes somewhere along the lines of mad and Natsu gets it bad. Hey, it rhymes! Eh, I thought I added it in…? –searches- Choi, you cheated me. I DID add it in! It's RougeXYukino and LevyXGajeel anyway.

Never mind; I also do wanna type once in a while…my fingers are soooo stiff from not writing for AGES. Good finger exercise. Ja ne~

nchen13: nchen. DID YOU READ MY MIND?! Cuz that's along the lines of what I wanted to do! Close, but not exact. You mind reader.

~Normal POV~

She cocked an eyebrow at Natsu, her hand never dropping from its position on her tilted hip. "And why the hell do you need my wife's help for that bitch anyway?!" Sting intervened, standing protectively in front of his beloved wife as the other Sabertooth members took a step forward, each surrounding the couple in shadows. Unfazed, his black eyes were trained on Lucy's striking blues. "Lisanna is pregnant, but the baby…he's…he's…" he trailed off, swallowing sobs which echoed off the high ceiling of the noiseless guild.

"He's missing parts of his brain. He can't function as a normal child…he can…only act out…the basic…things…"

Time seemed to hang slowly in the air as the guilds exchanged looks and whispers. Even Sting was taken aback; Lucy, however, stood there with a stoic look on her face. As the guilds went into full blown panic, the sharp snap of fingers could be heard as everyone cowered.

"And what does that got to do with me?"

She asked off-handedly, examining her perfectly cut long nails as the hall held its breath. "I need you to go into the future and bring back a baby for Lisanna. From her, no, our future…" he heaved. The rolling of her eyes could be heard as heels smartly clicked the wooden floorboards in evenly spaced steps. Breathing stopped altogether as the guild seemed to be cut off from the noisy, partying outside world, which had stopped in its tracks to watch. "Why should I, Natsu? What do I gain from it…?" Lucy asked in a sickly sweet voice, her sweet smile alone being able to scare a proper man into shitting his pants, let alone her ex-partner and crush, who stood before her, a one man battle of saving his wife.

Just as tears were about to fall once again, Lucy laughed, her roaring laughter breaking all chains of noise. "I like, I like! Your attitude is to be praised. For that, I'll do it…but there are strings attached. Your baby may not be able to make it through the time barrier," she warned, her head lolling on her neck in a rather insane manner as she stared up at him.

"It's a wonder how Sting loves Lucy," someone commented. Sting swung around and gave him a round house kick, knocking the wind well out of the smaller man, who was now stuck rather comically in the wall. Everyone was staring at him, save Lucy and Natsu, who were battling each other in a rather tense staring contest, if that was even possible.

"Why I can love Lucy? Because she can accept me for whom I am; because I understand how she feels. _Because she is my everything, you son of a bitch!" _he roared, his fists lashing out to punch the living daylights out of the man who had insulted his wife. "Sting, stop it. I'm sure he has learnt his lesson," a soft voice came from behind him as a small hand was placed on his shoulder. It was nearly impossible for them to realize that the person speaking was Lucy, who had been staring daggers at Natsu, putting it in nicer terms.

"Anyway, you wanna come with me…? I don't feel like…" she trailed off, her eyes fixed on the ground. A smile crossed Sting's face as he brushed some hair out of her face and gently gripped her chin, pushing her face up to meet his. "For you, anything. Let's go, Mist," he gave her a fleeting kiss and pulled along Natsu, who was staring at them rather sadly.

"Well. That ended rather abruptly," Gray finally broke the silence and tension with a long sigh. Mental thoughts and shrugs we exchanged as the crowd finally found the flame within them to continue the party. Some however, slipped out to find a certain white-haired prisoner.

~somewhere in the future~

"What the fuck? You serious you want me to do this?" Lucy skeptically asked the pink-haired male, who was clenching and unclenching his fists in a rather childish way. All the response she got was a silent nod. "But you sure? 'Cuz…this is the only baby she will get. And this kiddo here will be healthy; he may not be by the time we get back to..." she paused and made a backwards rolling motion with her hands. "The present. _Our _present, I mean," she sighed, giving up with the time motions.

The couple exchanged shrugs as Lucy reached into the woman's womb and pulled out an embryo. "Hurry, let's go. Natsu! Stop staring at your wife; you can stare at her all you want _after _I get this baby back into her womb!" Lucy nearly screamed as Natsu stared into his future wife's eyes, which were as black as charcoal, a huge contrast to her original blue eyes. He petted her hair gently, smoothing it away from the forehead of the sleeping figure, who stirred slightly.

"NATSU! HURRY UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO CHANGE THE FUTURE ANYMORE YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled loudly, the baby in her arms getting colder with each passing second. Sting had to pry him away from the figure to get back to Lucy, into the present.

~Current time~

Silence hung in the air as the few people present sat in the tiny cell, which stank strongly of things that were best left unmentioned. Huddled in a far corner, Lisanna was cooing over the dead body of her child, as if it was alive and kicking. Small giggles punctuated by silence was heard as she waved her finger over the body, as if giving the once alive child time to grasp it with its chubby hands. There was no doubt about it-Lisanna had cracked.

"I guess there's nothing we can do here," Yukino broke the tension which held everything together. Rouge had disappeared, most likely somewhere far away, vomiting. "Who says? Hurry, pin that bitch to the ground. This kid is dying, no thanks to its father!" the voice of Lucy suddenly resounded through her head as she signaled the others to pin Lisanna to the ground. They dragged and dumped her into the middle of the cell, each holding down one limb, the ones holding her hands looking rather repulsed.

Lucy appeared and dropped neatly above her stomach, quickly pushing the form of an unborn baby into her stomach, which slowly grew larger as more of the child was pushed in.

"Well, fuck logic, but I say we managed to complete this! Let's just hope the kid dosen't die in her womb-if that's the case, then I don't know whether to say that the kid's unlucky to be born forcefully at this time or just that Lisanna has the worse luck with giving birth," Lucy gushed with a small smile.

Sting rolled his eyes at his wife as they made an exit from the cell. "Screw it all, I'm hungry. I want food!" whining, he got a slap on the back of his head. Jerking her head, she pulled the hungry group to a small, dingy café where they, as the last few customers, spent the night catching up. In the jail cell, however, a man sat hunched over his wife as she sobbed, clutching the dead body of a small child within her arms.

~End of chapter 2~

This didn't go as smoothly as I had planned. –facetables- This chapter ain't that good, too. Parts of it were kinda…messed? So sorry if it's slightly weird reading it-cuz it was weird writing it. Anyway, thanks for readin' people. :D


	3. My true feelings

~Review replies~

Madeline-chan09: Eh, what part is confusing? Hahahaha, I cracked up so much when I read that XD Are updates really that precious to you? XD

JessHazunami: Eh?! It's confusing?! Which parts? I'll try to make it clearer…

Mystique0831: Hahaha, Mystique, Mystique. So sad that you missed the fanfic update in which the main's name is inspired from yours… -evil smirk- lol jkjk. Welcome back.

Hahaha, many people also say Lisanna is a bitch here, so I don't really mind. :3 I did make her one, after all. Didn't really like her. Haha, this update took so long…stupid classes… Ja ne~

Collaborative Lady: As a matter of fact, this is a squeal. Before this is actually "The truth of Nakama" which you can find on my page. You should read it-it explains everything.

Hahaha, I'm glad it did. Making Lisanna crazy is a part I like to write, since for me, she really fits the role. :3 Hahahahaha, I'm just glad I didn't overdo the Sting-protecting-Lucy part; I was thinking of deleting it. I really don't know what the hell was going through my head when I was writing that… =.=

You did make sense (not scarstic) and thanks for the review~!

~A/N: Yes, I am alive and finally started writing again. Been too lazy! I hope you like this chapter~

~Normal POV~

"Hey, do you think Lisanna's better now…?" a single voice echoed uncertainly through the silent guild as they froze in guilt and shock. Murmurs flew as eyes glanced at Lucy, who was coolly sipping a milkshake.

"We're all worrying…what about you? Why can you look so calm facing a matter of life and death?! Even the other Sabertooths look worried!"

Levy's chair clattered to the floor as the blunette slapped her friend's milkshake away, the glass clattering to the floor, smashing into pieces which danced in the light before fading away. Sting paused as his wife stood up, her chair dragging painfully slowly across the wooden floorboards.

"If you've seen so many people be claimed by death…what would another 3 souls mean?"

She tilted her head in mock confusion as she was suddenly enclosed in a water bubble. Unblinking eyes watched her attacker as she settled down, quite comfortable inside the water. "Juvia…Juvia will not allow Lucy to talk about Juvias' friends in that way!" she screamed, rain cascading down on the guilds' roof. A smile ghosted across Lucy's face as she stepped out the water as if nothing was holding her.

Her eyes were glazed as she patted Juvia on the shoulder and walked out of the guild. Only the Sabertooth members noticed.

~Sting's POV~

"Way to go, fairies," I lazily said, watching Juvia stand there with tears running down her cheeks. The other guilds watched us as Sabertooth stood, piercing Juvia with glares before storming off to their own hotel. Lucy was no doubt crying her eyes out now. I was right-we found her deep down an ally, curled up in a tight ball and rocking herself gently. We all knew how big a blow these kinds of things were to her; unlike Fairy Tail, who didn't understand a thing.

"Hey, Mist, it's alright…everything's gonna be fine," I reassured her, rubbing comforting circles onto her back. No one could blame her for being like this; missions, killing and her past shaped her sub-conscious mind. The guild stood behind me, filling the tight ally to the brim. "Hey, hey, this is our private time here, don't interfere!" I jokingly fended off some who laughingly swatted me and filed off. Soon, the alley is empty, save us.

"It's not every day this happens," she chuckles without emotion as dry streaks of tears were moistened once again. I shook my head and hugged her, letting her head rest on my chest as she dampened it with her warm tears. I let her cry and slowly slip into a deep slumber, her features finally relaxing.

"Why…? Why is it always Fairy Tail…? Why…?" Lucy mumbled in her sleep, tears still falling down her cheeks. Sting gently wiped them off with his thumb, kissing the girl on the forehead. "Lucy…don't worry. Sabertooth will never treat you like that…Sabertooth…we will always treasure you…" as though she heard, a faint smile crossed her lips. She knew she was safe with Sabertooth.

Sting carried her back into their apartment and tucked her gently into bed. "Are you really gonna do this?" Rouge asked, leaning casually on the door frame. He nodded, soothing the girl's blonde hair back. "I have to do this. If not, who will?" he sighed, already turning on his heel, his eyes resting anywhere but on the sleeping figure who will surely make his determination waver. His friend smiled and followed the blonde to their hated place-Fairy Tail.

"Everything…everything I do is for Lucy."

~End of chapter 3~

Pheeeew. –wipes sweat- Man, that took a long time. So sorry-hit how many dozens of writer's blocks with this thing. –bows- I took a long time to update such a crappy chapter…sorry…I've been busy with school and training (even though it's the holidays!) that by the time I write, I can just stone for AGES.

Sorry people…but really, I know my stories take ages to update, so I'm really thankful for all my readers…! –cries- Thank you for reading this storyyyyyy….


	4. The calm before a storm

~Review replies~

**Lucyhearyfilla: **Hahahaha, so offensive! Nah, just kidding. I honestly prefer Sabertooth to Fairy Tail soooo yeah… and thanks! :D

**Eeveexme: **Sorry for the long update! I totally got myself stuck in a writer's block… =.= this won't be that long (I think, if it goes like what I have in my mind) so…I think I'll make the next chappie longer, if possible. Getting a little busier here…no time to write…I haven't typed stories for so long that my fingers are getting rusty. TT^TT Awwwwwww, you're so cuteeeee! –squeals and hugs-Anyway, hope you like this chappie!

**Madeline-chan09: **Oh I see. Ah, they basically pushed the baby into her womb…I think I was slightly crazy while writing that chapter… =.= Lol kay I hope you like this update then :3

**Mystique0831: **lol yeah I get what you mean. I just hope that you like this chapter; I'm glad you came back to read my story :3

**Serena Heartfilla: **Yah know, the first part is so…erotic. No kidding. Jokes aside, I'm givin' you another chapter now. B) Hope you like it!

**Rina Nina: **Thanks for the tips. My grammar is screwed (I just write whatever comes down in my head; even though I get high scores in English I actually don't know most things lol) and my laptop is like…yeah…

I've also taken that into consideration; I think it should be better now. And I don't have any POVs for this story…do I? I think I changed my writing style before this…anyways, thanks. I hope it's easier for you to read now

**Sica-nee: **Mou, Sica-nee, please don't dirty the floor. Go puke in a toilet bowl! –pushes gently to toilet bowl- lololol yes she placed (nicer terms) it in the womb. Yeah lol.

**Nala-senpai:** Haha, arigato senpai~ Erm for the way I write if it's confusing then you can just tell me, cuz whatever goes on in my head stays on the paper and I'm usually too lazy to change it, cuz you gotta re-upload it and all after that, so yeah…

And you didn't annoy me or anything; in fact, these kinds of reviews are just what I need. Honestly speaking, flames are also good for the author, or tips, since then that way the author knows which places they can brush up on. We can be friends, yes. :3

**akemi510: **Thank you Akemi-chan~ I'm glad you enjoyed it~

"Hey, isn't Lucy such a bitch? She really changed a lot after getting into Sabertooth!" a man loudly whispered as the whole guild fell silent, some heads nodding in agreement, and some shaking their heads gravely.

"Repeat what you just said."

A single voice thundered through the guild as a shadow was cast over the man who had spoken. He began quaking as he tugged at his collar, sweat pouring down his face.

"I-I-I, er…I didn't…I didn't say anything!"

He chuckled dryly before turning around slowly and attempting to make his retreat, but was only hoisted up by his collar into the air and thrown into a wall. The man gasped and slid down the wall as the guild fell into another hushed silence, nudging each other nervously and exchanging silent messages.

'_We're screwed._'

He slammed the man against the wall once again, whispering harshly into his ear. "Don't talk about her like that, you little shit." He nodded dumbly and was released, before he advanced on Juvia. Gray stood protectively in front of her but was pushed roughly aside.

"And you. Saying that she's heartless? Do you know anything else about her? And I thought that you were one of her friends who remembered her when everyone else didn't…do you know even anything else about her? Do you know that every night, she cries herself to sleep? Do you know that she keeps apologizing to you guys in her sleep? Do you know that she sometimes wakes up screaming from nightmares that everyone will abandon her? Do you know how many times she cries over friends like you, who give her a slap in the face for attempting to protect you shits?! _DO YOU?!" _he screamed, raising a fist at the bluenette.

"Sting…don't."

He pauses and stares at those blue eyes that he loves, almost always either overflowing with tears, or masking her emotions. That blonde hair which he runs his fingers through every morning. Those soft lips which he loves kissing so much. That pale skin which he can't get enough of.

"Lucy…"

Her name rolls off his tongue perfectly, beautifully. It feels so…_right, _to do that.

"Please…stop this…" she tugs a little at his vest, eyes shadowed by her bangs. "_Please," _she insisted a little harder, and he almost immediately obeys, turning around and scooping his wife in his arms, running his fingers through her hair, letting her tears wet his chest.

"It's okay, Lucy…everything's going to be okay…I'm sorry…I wasn't there with you this time," he apologizes, pulling her closer and tightening his grip slightly around the frail blonde. She shakes her head and looks up into eyes the same color as hers, tracing over details which she had memorized: his scar, the furrow between his brows, the shape of his lips, the spikes of his hair…everything.

She smiled as he kissed away her salty tears, and she opened her arms to be carried. Instead, Sting swept her off her feet literally and carried her bridal-style back to their hotel. "Sleep. I'm always here for you," he said to the half-asleep figure in his arms, who quickly nodded off into sleep.

A scream pierced through the night as a girl shot up from her bed, hair sticking to her sweaty body as tears mingled with the sweat. "Lucy, what's wrong?!" Sting rubbed circles on her back, quickly drawing her into a hug in an attempt to stop her haggard breathing.

"S-Sting…? You…you won't leave me…will…you…?" she asked shakily, staring up into Sting's eyes. He said nothing but pulled her towards him, placing a kiss atop her forehead before resting his chin on her head. "Never," he shook his head. "Never in a million years. Even if I lose you, I'll find you again. This cycle will keep repeating…on the contrary, I think _you'll _be the one who tired of me first!" he joked laughingly as Lucy swatted his muscular chest lightly. "Never," she said fiercely with a small grin. "I'll never let you go. You're _mine, _Sting Eucliffe. Forever and ever," she smiled sweetly, making Sting blush various shades of red. He flopped down onto the bed and pulled her closer to his body, letting the busty blonde snuggle closer to him, and holding her tight, fell asleep.

And for once, Lucy too, fell into a dreamless, happy sleep.

~End of chapter 4~

Yeah, yeah, mushy. I hope this was good though; cuz I just randomly thought of this in the bath. :3 It's longer then what I thought (hell it's longer than usual I think!) soooooooo yep. I hope you guys like it! :D


End file.
